Playing the Villian
by Amello O
Summary: who will Heather choose? the secret pen pal she is hiding from everybody or Barbie, aka Draco Malfoy.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Dear randomly random random stranger,

So I was thinking about the fact that I don't know many wizards, well my age any way, and so I was wrote this letter. I was hoping to actually gain a friend who I can talk to, you know about wizardry stuff. I know you positively do not know me, but still, what can it hurt to talk to me? You don't even have to tell me who you are or anything about you. Just you know...Write back :)

-A friendly random person

Dear a friendly random person,

You are right to say that I do not know you and, surprisingly, you intrigue me. I do not know of anyone who would write a letter to a person they do not know. So, I do believe I am trying to state that, I will write back, one a couple of conditions:

-I will not tell you my name, not even if you guess correctly.

-I will tell you about me, sparingly.

-These letters will remain confidential.

Signed,

You'll never know


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

Hey, my name is Heather Murphey. This will be my first year in Hogwarts, but you see I'm special. Yea I know everybody says "Hey I'm special look at me!" and then they end up not being special. But you see with me I am special. For one, I'm a wizard, well since I'm a girl I guess you would say witch. But I'm also adopted, by two non magic people. I do know that both of my parents are wizards because, since I'm like a genie and all powerful, I needed people to come train me sooner and this one weird guy told me that my parents were both wizards, but he's a butt and won't tell me who they are. But it's also because I am AMAZING haha just kidding…no seriously I'm amazing because I'm 11 and know so much that I can skip ahead to be a 5th year student at any wizardry school. And between you and me…I'm a really fast learner. But anyway back to the Hogwarts thing. So I've always wanted to do this so what better time than my own story?

_Once upon a time in a land far far away…okay so not that far yet so we'll say…Once upon a time on a train…_

I was sitting by the window of my train cabin thinking about these three people who just randomly walked in and sat down. They weren't even quiet about it, they just kept rambling on about, well I didn't really hear, maybe about Gred and Forge…no that's not it maybe it's George and Fred…oh well anyway I was thinking about how rude they were when all of a sudden this bleached blonde Barbie dude opened the door and started to talk to the three stooges. I was trying to ignore their bickering when all of a sudden I heard the word mudblood. I've always hated that word so I got and well…it goes like this… (FLASHBACK MOMENT…DUN DUN DUN)

Barbie "…Mudblood"

Me "oh hell nah you did not just call…well one of…these…people…a mudblood"

Barbie "Why do you care?...HA are you a mudblood too? Well of course you are your hanging around these," he made a disgusted face, "_things_."

I took my right palm and slapped his left cheek while I said "HA you wish. Here we'll just make this easy for your little brain okay?," I say while talking as I would to a baby, "If I ever hear, or hear of you, calling anybody that again, well, I know spells that make the Crucio curse seem like walking through a field of daises, so walk away Barbie." He just stood there for a moment with a shocked look on his face before he turned around and started to walk away.

And, of course other people just had to walk in right then.

Some chick "hey what happened with Malfoy? He looked like he just saw a ghost." After waiting a few seconds in silence, I look behind me to see their mouths wide open like they died of shock or something.

Then I looked around to see which one would answer since I didn't know her but everybody had their mouths wide open like they died of shock or something. So I decided to speak up:

"Ummm…yea…I'm just gonna go change." I grabbed my book bag and started to walk in the opposite direction that Barbie did, in order to get to the bathroom. I put in my headphones so I could listen to Playing the Villain by _ on my way to the bathroom. When I got there I could only think of one thing while I mechanically changed into my robes and freshened up. '_What did I do that made them all shocked, heaven forbid I slapped a Barbie jerk. It's not like I slapped the king of like some African tribe, shit the only thing he could be king of is Jackasses.'_ After calling him like every single bad name in the book, in many different languages, someone knocked on the door so I had to get out.

I started walking back towards the cabin when the train started to slow down. By the time I reached the cabin the train had completely stopped and this tall skinny ginger kid was about to open the door when all of a sudden the chick who talked earlier ran smack dap into him. It was weird because they were strangely angled to where their lips touched. It would honestly have not been to big deal but then all of a sudden she opens her mouth and a shrieking "GEORGE!" comes out.

"Eli, oh god Eli I'm so sorry…Eli…ELI!" This so called George said while so called Eli ran off while her face was as red as a gallon of fruit punch Kool-Aid. This Eli chick must have either really good timing or she is really lucky, because right then and there the train doors opened and she jumped off while everybody started hustling and bustling to get out. In fact they started pushing me so hard that I couldn't even grab my book bag before I was being shoved off the train.

By the time I stopped being pushed I was in front of a big man with long scraggily hair and a beard to match. He was so abnormally tall that I maybe went to his belly button, maybe. He looked down at me and bluntly stated to everybody "First years follow me to the boats," then to me, "are you Heather Murphey?"

"Yes? Why? Are you going to squish me because I kind of don't want you to squish me…"

"No I just want to talk to you on the way to the castle."

"U mm okay so where are these so called boats?" he leads me to these boats with no oars or people in them yet they still go across the water smoothly so they must have been bewitched to row on its own.

He started talking about how much fun I'll have, all the friends I'll make, how I'll learn how to become a better person, and that if I ever need someone to talk to that he lives on the edge of the grounds in a cottage. I politely listened and nodded and said okay when needed until I saw the ancient castle. The castle was enormous, beautiful, elegant, mysterious, and every single good word that could ever be used to describe something. When the really big man, who I found out his name was Hagrid, saw my face of bewilderment he stopped talking so I could take it all in. I couldn't take it all in by the time the boat reached the docks but at least I got to see the magnitude of all the beautifulnessess of the castle. When everybody got out of the boats Hagrid started talking to me again. But this time he talked about all of the creatures he has ever owned, I never knew one person could own so many different magical creatures it was like attack of the information. He was going to tell me all the creatures he wanted to own but then I told him I needed to catch up since the students entered the hall like ten minutes ago.

When I walked in Dumbledore was getting up and it looked like he was about to talk when he looked up and saw me and spoke "Oh Heather I was wondering when you would show up"

"Yea...sorry bout that Dumbledore the really big man, supposedly named Hagrid, really likes to talk about his pets. Don't get me wrong it's pretty cool some of the stuff he said but that man has a lot of pets. It's kinda disturbing." By the time I said all of that I was three fourths of the way to Dumbledore.

"Yes, well that is our Hagrid. So Heather, come up here and we will place you in a house."

When he said that I was almost up to him and since I wasn't in the Great Hall to see what everybody did to get sorted I could only jump for joy and say " Yay does that mean I can show these people how to use their magic? Yay I iz excited!"

"No Heather you are going to sit on a chair and we are going to put a hat on you." He said with a hint of a smile on his face "but I'm sure you can show off your extensive amount of knowledge some time soon."

"Yay okay," I sit down in the chair kind of disappointed since I can't do magic yet, "all right hat me." So the hat is on my head and he starts to talk about me like I'm not there. I figured that just how he rolls so I just continue ignoring him. I'm thinking about all the things I could draw later since I'll have to fill my time with something, and come on who does homework anymore? Anyway I was thinking of drawing a tree I saw outside when I thought I heard the word monkey but I just assumed it was my brain telling me to draw a monkey.

I went back to my picture thoughts when right in my ear the hat yells "SLYTHERIN!"

So of course I had to scream "HOLY FLYING MONKEYS WITH TALKING MUSHROOMS!"

Everybody stairs at me while Dumbledore points at the table all the way to the left and puts his hand on my back and simply says "Heather just go over there and sit"

I got up and was looking for a seat. And what do you know? The only seat left was one next to Barbie…he was very rude, he didn't even look at me so I sat down and laid my head on my arms and took a nap, when all of a sudden I keep feeling things hit me. I let it go for awhile but then when the food appeared and I started to eat. I was almost done, and so were my patients. Whoever was throwing this was pissing me off.

I finally gave up and turned towards my right and started to yell at Barbie "Who the hell do you think you are? Quit throwing crap at me! Is it so hard for you to stop flirting? I know I look good but damn buy me dinner first, Barbie." I got up and walked away when a paper plane landed in my hand. I opened it and it read:

_Dear, Heather Murphey,_

_ Please see me in my office. When you leave the Great Hall take a left, then a right, then another left, and you will reach a statue in the shape of an eagle._

_ Eventually a young man will show up. When he shows up look at the statue and say frozen gumdrops. Recede up the stairs and my office will be through the door. Enter and wait for my arrival._

_Professor Dumbledore_

"Well that couldn't be any more vague and confusing." I started following the directions he wrote when I got lost, I must have taken a right instead of a left or straight or I don't know something. So I found my way back to the main hall. I put the letter back in my pocket and got to the first turn. I stuck my hands up to make sure I was taking the right left. I did that for all the turns, because come on who really knows their lefts from rights without doing the whole L thing with their fingers?

I took the last left and came across, yea you guessed right, Barbie. "Good god Barbie following me everywhere I see"

"How could I be following you when I got here first? And say the password the letter said that you would know it."

"Because you like me so much that you go back in time and tell yourself my schedule so you will be there ahead of me to make it look like you are not following me but really you are," I look at the huge eagle statue and say, "Frozen gumdrops"

The statue starts to twist and form a stair case when Barbie says "that made completely no sense at all"

I started to walk up the stairs while throwing a "mmhmm" behind me. I walk up the stairs and stopped in front of a door. I open the door and walk to a chair and sit down.

Barbie was walking in and staring at me with a very calculated look. It was kinda creepy so I said: "Jeesh it isn't bad enough that you're following me and you throw stuff at-"

"I didn't throw anything at you. So I would like an apology for that."

"No I will not give an apology for something you may, or may not have done. How am I to know that you're just not blaming it on someone else and won't own up to being" I put my hand over my heart and look of into space and finish my sentence "madly and deeply in love with me?"

"Because it was Crabbe and Goyle who threw those things at you. And besides why would a fifth year, like myself ever fall for a first year, like you."

"Awww playing hard to get with your emotions, how cute of you." Right when I said cute Dumbledore just happened to walk in so I had a feeling of triumph because I got in the last word. But of course Dumbledore being Dumbledore just had to throw in his own comment

"Now now Heather you know very well that calling a guy cute isn't a good flirting word."

"Oh Dumbledork, why would I ever take advice from you? You're ancient like extremely ancient. I'll stick to my own ways mwhahaha." Barbie was just sitting there staring off into space like he was trying not to listen.

"Well Mr. Malfoy I called you up here to give you this letter that accidently was put on my desk instead of yours. Also I would like for you to show Miss. Murphey around since you are already here." He handed Barbie the very expensive looking letter and turned towards me. "Well then Miss Murphey have you made your mind up on which year you would like to enter? I must put one limit on it though. You can only go up to the fifth year since you will have to take your O., which will be taken at the end of the year."

"Question. If I choose like third year will I have classes with the other third year Slytherin?"

"Yes you will have classes with other third years. So do you choose being in the third year?"

"Nope," I look at Barbie and say "I choose being a fifth year." I got the reaction I wanted Barbie looked at me with an evil glare.

Dumbledore just simply had a smirk and said "okay here are your mandatory classes Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, Diviniation, Transfiguration, Advanced Herbology and Astronomy."

After saying my schedule Barbie finally said something. "Wait why does she have to have the same schedule as me? There are other electives to choose from."

"Well if you must know Mr. Malfoy I chose those classes for her so it would be easier for her to learn where her classes are since she will at least know one person in each of her classes."

Barbie just got up and walked to the door. "Well come on if you want me to show you around."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

He was showing me around, telling me what each class was that we were passing, but I wasn't really paying attention I was way to busy staring at his way to white hair. Seriously it was blonder than Barbie's; way blonder than my dirty blond hair. Maybe I should call him whitey? Nah I'll stick to Barbie. I was lost in thought when the three people from the train walked by.

The dark haired guy gave a really mean look while saying, "Malfoy."

Barbie gave them back the same nasty look to say "Potter." I stop in my place and put my hand in my slightly wavy hair. I had a confusing look on my face while Barbie keeps walking. Eventually he realized I wasn't following anymore so he stops and looks at me.

"Who is Malfoy?"

"It's me. My last name is Malfoy."

"No your whole name is Barbie" I hear snickers coming from all three of the people as they keep walking away.

"My name is not Barbie! It is Malfoy."

"then hy do I call you Barbie then huh?"

"Because you can't think of a better name for the simple face that you are mentally impaired."

"I am not mentally impaired, in fact, I bet I'm smarter than you." I say with a smirky smile.

"Oh really prove it."

"Give me a day and I'll tell you what I'm gonna do about it…Barbie I start to walk away then I remember that I had no idea where I was going so I turned around and very bluntly say "ummm aren't you going to show me where the common room is? Jeesh we don't have all night."

He snapped out of his daze and starts walking towards a suit of armor, that looks like it has been there since the first time the school opened, and stops in front of it. I stare at him then the suit, then at him, and then at the suit, I swear I do this for like an hour. But it was honestly like a minute. He was looking at me like I should know where we were. "Is that where we are staying? Because honestly I don't wanna sleep in a suit of armor."

"Nobody is sleeping in the armor the suit opens the door when the password is said."

"Weeellll what are you waiting for. Say the password already."

"I am about to; I just have to tell you that if you don't remember the password then you have to wait till someone has the decency to open the door for you. So remember the password."

"fine." I say with a pouty face.

"Okay listen carefully," he turns towards the suit of armor and simply says, "Malum est vivere" the suit of armor seem to come alive. It took its sword and stabbed in between two bricks. After stabbing the bricks they start to silently fall to the ground.

"Well that couldn't be a harder password. But that was AWESOME. Wait how will the bricks get back up?" I say while we walk through. As soon as we pass through, the bricks magically go back into their original spots.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Noooo the bricks magically floating up to their place does not answer my question."

"You are so annoying. The girl's dorm is to the right and the boy's is to the left. You're name is on the door." He walks up the left staircase and disappears.

"Whelp…guess that decides it. Yay bed time." I take a quick look around and see that the common room has only three colors; green, silver, and black. There is a cozy little fire place in between the stairwells. In front of the fireplace is three black leather couches and two recliners. They all have the Slytherin emblem embedded in the backs, in silver, and are all surrounding a coffee table. I walk up the candle lit stairs and start to look at all the doors trying to find my room. I feel like I've been walking forever staring at the same mahogany doors with each person's name written in a silver calligraphy, when at the end of the hallway, to the left, I find my room. I walk in and stare in wonder at the castle like room.

The room was completely speechless. The wallpaper was all green. Three of the walls are a deep green while the wall behind the bed was almost neon green in color. The bed had black covers with a middle color of green for the sheets and the pillows. The room was huge. Even though the bed was a queen sized bed it still fit a dresser, a desk, two in tables, a couch/storage space at the end of the bed, and still had a huge amount of floor to, I don't know, do a jig.

I decide that I don't want to put my clothes and stuff up just yet so I put on some sweat pants and a tight spaghetti strap shirt and crawl into bed. The bed is so soft that I pass out as soon as my head hits the pillow.

*FWD to next day*

I wake up to a bright light shining on me; apparently I forgot to shut the curtains. I start to freak out until I realize that I'm at Hogwarts. I look at my clock and see that I have fifteen minutes till I will be late to my first class. I hurry and change my sweet pants and shirt into the school certified uniform. I grab my robe, tie, and black flats hoping that nobody will notice that I'm not wearing the correct shoes but come on they are ugly.

I run out of my room and through the common room when I finally realize I have no idea where my potion's class is. I look around and I see some girl leaving so I decide to go up to her and ask.

"Hey where is the potion's class?" she just points to the left so I take off running past all few suits of armor and talking pictures. While I am running I begin to put on my shoes, ties, and robes. I follow the turns and finally find two females running towards me. One has blond hair while the other has light brown hair. I get their attention by yelling "hey where are you guys going?"

"Potions, you?"

"Same."

"Wanna duck and roll going in?" says the female with blond hair.

"Hell to the yea" I say as we come up to the door. I realize that the blond is the so called Eli while the other is well I guess her friend. All three of us duck and roll into the room then high five each other. "That was so much fun!"

Eli looks at me and says "YES IT WAS."

The other girl looks at me and sticks out her hand while saying "Hey my name is-"and of course Snape just had to walk in from his office.

"Ladies quite talking and sit down."

I look around the dark creepy looking room filled with cauldrons and see that the only seat left, since Eli and the other chick sat at the table in the back, was next to this guy I've never meet but he's wearing a red tie so he must be in Gryffindor.

"Alright everybody this is Heather, this is her first year but she will be in this class because you all are imbeciles." He points to me and I stand up and do and gentlemen's bow then sit back down. "Okay who knows what lobeira means?..." a couple people raise their hands but he seems to be ignoring them "nobody?...well how about you Miss Eli."

"Oh of course Professor. Lobeira is a powerful blossom that makes a very powerful elixir thing…" she stairs off into space for a second then follows up by saying "yea that sounds about right."

"Out!" Snape hands her a slip of paper "hallway! Now!"

"Thank god!" she leaps out of her seat while she grabs the slip "See ya latter Iris." And waves at her friend, who must be Iris, as she leaves the room.

Iris looks towards her and says "See ya" with a sad smile played across her lips.

Snape then turns to the girl and says "enough…your turn Miss. Lupin!" he sticks out his hand with another slip in it towards her.

"Oh, well Professor Snape, Lobeira is a time span of about a week." She doesn't have any expression on her face. She just sits there answering his questions like a model student.

"What week Miss Lupin?"

"The week of the full moon."

"Why is that week special?"

"Because certain potions can only be made during that week"

"What potions?"

"Potions to either slow the process or stop the symptoms for the creatures of the night."

He has a small smirk on his face but quickly wipes it away to say. "Now give me an example."

"Vampires."

"We all know that…a different example." Snape snarls

"Snakes, griffin, bone tigers, dark centaurs…spiders." She says spiders with a chuckle and a red headed boy next to Potter jumps. I almost laugh but Professor Snape continues.

"You missed one…can you tell me which one you missed?"

Iris went really pale and only said "umm…"

Snape has a smirk on his face while he says "come on now. We all know that you know it…say it."

"The children of the moon."

"Ahh werewolves. Such violent creatures don't you think Miss Lupin?" after he said that Iris just stood up in front of him to say

"No professor. I believe they're not in control of their actions," she looks him straight in the eye with a nasty look "like some people. And I also believe I'll be needing that slip now. Mr. Filch would probably miss my company." She starts to snarl during the last part and some chick on the other side of the class gasped like it was unusual. Then all of a sudden her face changes into shock like she couldn't believe she said that and then she yells "BATHROOM" while taking off out of the room.

"Snape turns towards the rest of the class and says "okay class I will give you two minutes to get to know your partners for the rest of the year."

I turn towards the guy I'm sitting by I was about to introduce myself when he says "okay I know Gryffindor and Slytherin don't usually get along. So lets put our differences aside for this one class and-"

"Jeesh I was just gonna say hey my name is Heather…" I say really sadly "you don't have to be so rude"

"Wait you're not upset that we are partners?"

"Um no why would I be upset? We are partners, who cares?"

"Because you're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor."

I yell sarcastically "O MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS DIFFERENT HOUSES! WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!" I fall out of my chair with my hand on my heart. I lay there for a bit while everybody stares at me.

"Miss Murphey what are you doing?" Snape walks up towards me and stares down at me.

"Well you see professor I'm dead because I'm partnered with an oddly rude guy who thinks that just because I'm a Slytherin that I'm mean, which is false by the way but yea so now I'm waiting for the coroners to conclude that I'm dead.

"Why don't you get back into your seat and open your book to page 12."

"Okay let's try a different approach," I stand up and wave my hand in front of his face while walking backwards, "you see nothing."

"I can clearly see you as you are right in front of me."

"Oh well then…I should really work on my invisibility." I sit back down and glance over at the rude Gryffindor to see he has a smile across his lips. The Professor ask more questions but I never was chosen so I stared off into space.

His voice rose, which snapped me out of my daze, to say "Okay for homework write an essay on preparing and cleaning up after a potion. You are all dismissed."Since he dismissed us early I decided I would look for Eli and Iris. I take a left down a hallway that has more lights than the dungeons. In fact there are a few more pictures of people and even a few animal pictures thrown in. I think for a bit, wondering where they could be, when all of a sudden I feel a sudden erge to go two more doors down on the right hand side. I follow my instincts and walk in to the sound of somebody breathing really heavy.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

I put my hand on the dark wood door and turn the nickel colored door knob. I walk in to what looks like a bathroom to see Iris by one of the sinks, breathing heavy with a few tears coming down her cheeks every now and then. Eli was standing over her, in what looks like, trying to calm her down. She becomes agitated and starts pacing the bathroom floor. They finally notice that I'm in the room when I say "Hey are you okay Iris?"

Eli looks over at me, and with a very agitated tone says "You can't help, heaven forbid I've tried everything. I EVEN THREATENED HER!" With the last word said she makes her way to the door and walks out. I go over to where Iris is sitting in a ball and start to rub her back. It doesn't look like it is doing anything so I decide on a new tactic.

I try to decide what a what a good song would be for this moment and, finally, I start to sing "You barely know me, I want to know you, I want to sit beside you and talk about anything, I wanna be with you, everyday with you, but that, but that won't happen, that probably won't happen, not that'll be the day but can I just say I think you're wonderful, wonderful, yea but can I just say I think you're wonderful."

Eventually she stops shaking and turns towards me. Her eyes has a shine in them to where it looks like she was on the verge of tears. She takes a couple of deep breaths while a few remaining tears fall. But then her eyes dry up and she just stares at me with a look of astonishment. It looks like she snaps out of her daze when I begin to say "So, are you okay?"

She ignores my question completely and says "I like that song…what is it called?"

"It's called 'I Think You're Wonderful by This Providence' it's the chorus of the song."

"Well it's a good song. It does your voice justice. Do you sing profesionaly? Because you really should." She gets up, wips her eyes then starts to walk to the door "Well I better be going I'm sure second period is going to start soon."

I softly grab her by her wrist, so she will turn around and look at me "Iris, are you really okay?"

"Yea sorry about that, I'm fine. Snape just infuriates me sometimes. Thanks for helping I don't like to transform in sch-"

"Whoa whoa whoa transform? What are you talking about?" I ssay with a look of shock on my face.

She gives me a questioning glance "Wait you don't know? Everybody knows she sees me shake my head no so she continues. "Well my father is Remus Lupin, he is a werewolf" my eyes widen "except I can change when I want to, when I get to mad, or when I'm forced to on the days of the full moon."

She stares at me then jumps when I suddenly yell "HOLY CRAP…I KNOW A WEREWOLF. THIS SCHOOL IS AWESOME."

AIT TAKESA BIT FOR HER TO REPLY, APPARENTLY THAT IS NOT THE REACTION SHE IS USED TO. "Wait…You're not scared?"

"Uh no? Why would I be scared? You are not a werewolf right now. Or are you? Wait a second are you a werewolf that never changes? You just have an all around ferocious attitude?"

"No I actually change into a dog like creature slash beast." She walks towards the door. As she takes her last step and raises her arm to open the door, Eli comes bursting in.

"PEOPLE ARE MOVING, I REPEAT PEOPLE ARE MOVING!" she grabs Iris' hand and drags her out of the bathroom. I figure since I don't know where I'm supposed to be going that I might want to leave. I start to walk down the overly crowded hallway looking for the ever mysterious Barbie.

"You are going the wrong way." I jumped from the closeness of the words and turn around.

"Yea I know that. I was just testing you to make sure you haven't had any memory loss lately." I say while I start to walk the 'right' way. I'm sure there is a way to get there from the other direction just Barbie doesn't know the way.

"Yea right you just weren't listening when I showed you earlier." He walks in front of me, with a smirk, and just stands there, starring at me, all weird like.

"So? Who cares we are going to the same class. So I see two choices. You can either walk beside me or I can follow you like some crazy stalker chick. In fact I'll start singing stalker songs, I'll breath heavy, and every time you look back I'll make sure I hurry up and hide behind something. So either way, you are escorting me."

"Fine follow me."

I stuck my hand towards the pug faced chick giving me dirty looks while Barbie and I are talking. "Hey my name is heather. What's yours?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well because you're walking with Barbie so I can only a-"

"My name is not Barbie we already discussed this it's Malfoy"

"Any way before I was so," I glance at Barbie, who was giving me a look that said get my name right or pay the consequences, "rudely interrupted I can only assume that you are a friend of this so called 'Malfoy'" I say with air quotes.

"Yea we are friends. In fact we are dating. So why don't you just leave all of us alone." She said with a smirk that seemed to say 'yea that's right be jealous.' Well unfortunately for her, I wasn't jealous. So sucks to be her.

"Pansy I have to-"I interrupted Barbie to say.

"Aww that's so sweet I get to be friends with a gay couple. Yay my life is one step more accomplished. Wait will one of you guys be my gay best friend. Pwetty pwease?"

"NO." the pug faced person yells.

"but why, you are a guy."

"NO I'M NOT I AM A GIRL!"

"hmm damn…now see if you would have just told me your name from the beginning then that mistake would not have been made. Now would it have? Well I guess I wouldn't have made that mistake if you actually looked like a girl and not some pugged face man…so either one would have worked."

She stomps her foot and yells "GET AWAY FROM US!"

"sucks to be you. But I can't because Dumbledore told me if I need help to come see Draco," I look at him sweetly to see that his face has a tiny smirk on it and shock since I actually knew his name proabably. Then I turn my attention back to the, now apparent chick, "and I do need a lot of help. Like to my next class" I grab Barbie's left hand with my right hand and start to walk away while looking over my shoulder to say "and you never know…I may need a lot of help tonight" while saying that last word I wink at her and kiss Barbie on the cheek I lean close to his ear to whisper "Jeesh how can you date her? She looks like a pug faced guy."

"I'm not. But our class is in here" Barbie says while pointing to a door that looks like all the others.

"well since I didn't really pay attention it looks like your gonna have to show me how to get here tomorrow," I threw a smile over my shoulder to the pug faced girl, "and maybe the day after that and the day after that and guess what…maybe the day after that." I see her face and it begins to turn extremely red from anger. I go and sit in an empty seat in the front because I didn't feel like sitting in the middle with them. Right when I sit down the teacher's door opens and a scraggily looking man walks out.

"okay class as most of you all know I am Professor Lupin-"

"ohhhh do you have a daughter named Iris?" I say while I wave my hand up in the air.

"um why yes I do. Why do you ask?"

"oh I just saw her in the bathroom, but then Eli dragged her out to get to her next class. Anyway back to what you were saying."

"okay then. So I want you all to get up and form a single file line." As soon as I got up everybody started crowding to get to the front so I just leisurely walk to the back of the line. not the complete back because that would seem like I didn't want to join, but the middle back.

"okay class I want you to perform a spell. Any spell you want on this dummy." He points to a mannequin that he just pulled out of a closet that came out of no where.

Since I am in the back of the line I get to see everybody in front of me perform their spell. Well a few were lack of spell. Most people decided to do really easy ones like expeliarmous. So I decided I was going to wow them with an amazing spell.

I had to wait for awhile but when I finally reach the beginning I became really excited.

"okay Miss Murphey. What spell will you be performing today?"

"it's called Quvvlips. But the only problem is, is that I'll need an actual person to perform it on."

"okay then, well we we'll just use the next person in line. Mr. Malfoy please step forward."

"tehe this is gonna be fun, Okay Barbie stand right here." I pull him away from the crowd of people and the glaring pug faced chick. "okay I need you to stand right here. You can think about anything you want just when you feel a warming sensation…well let it flow." I take a step back and point my wand in the middle of his forward. I slowly blink then put my wand down again.

"well aren't you going to do your spell?"

"I did. You'll feel it in 3. 2. 1."

"I don't-" all of a sudden Malfoy lunges forward and attacks my lips with his.

"AHHH get him off of me." professor lupin starts to pull him off of me while he says

"how long is this going to last?"

"I don't know it's never made someone run up and kiss me! It's only made them act like its puppy love! It usually last like an hour."

The whole time I was talking Barbie was shushing people because I was talking or he randomly said my name in a sigh.

People finally began to realize what I did so all the girls rush to my side and start to ask a whole bunch of questions: 'how did you do that? Can you teach me?' over all the girls you could hear one guy yell 'does it work on chicks?'

I run out of the room trying to get away from all their banter. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was running and wound up crashing into Eli and Iris.

"Shit. Sorry. Umm hey if a group of Slytherin girls…and a Slytherin guy asks where I am tell them I…I don't know went to my room or something. Okay?"

Iris just stares at me like I'm a weird person or something while Eli says "sure...hey if you need to you can come sit with us during lunch. No Slytherin will ever sit with a Gryffindor on purpose."

"Awesome thanks I may take you up on the offer. Bye." And I'm off. I run into the Great Hall to see that a whole bunch of people are already sitting down getting ready to eat. I scurry off to the Slytherin table and sit down. I'm waiting for the food to magically appear when a whole bunch of girls, who I'm guessing finally found me, enter the big doors. They look around and I slowly put my head down hoping they won't see me. But a couple of minutes later they run up to me and start to pull me like I'm a human yo-yo. They just stand there and yell at me asking the same questions they did last time. The guy was even there; in fact he even brought more guys.

"I can't take it! Leave me alone!" I push past the crowd of people and I run towards the Gryffindor table. I find Eli and Iris and sit down beside them and the three rude people from the train earlier. When I sit down I put my head on my arms and let a sigh of relief escape.

"What the bloody hell is a Slytherin doing at our table?" I lift my head up a little to see a ginger kid staring at me with disgust.

"Aww what's wrong Heather?" I turn my head to the side and see Iris looking at me.

"Well I just had your dad's class and he told us to do a spell. I was close to the back of the line and everybody ahead of me was doing really really simple spells. Like Lumos and expeliarmus. So I decided I would do a difficult spell. So I told your dad that I needed a person to help me. He said the next person in line could help and that person just happened to be Barbie…shit I mean Malfoy. Well I did my spell and it is supposed to make someone with no, like, good emotions for somebody fall in a somewhat puppy love for the person casting the spell…"

Eli ignores all of what I say and says "wait you call Malfoy Barbie? HA that's funny."

While Iris, who was actually paying attention, says "okay so why is that bad? Wouldn't that be a good thing? Come on Malfoy wouldn't be mean to you."

"See that's the thing, something went wrong or I don't know what happened. I was saying the spell then the next thing I know…he was attacking my lips. I've never had that happen"

The black hair guy looked up to say "wait? Malfoy kissed you?"

"Well yea didn't you hear what I've been saying I casted a spell on him and then he _attacked my lips_" as I'm saying talking I realize I've been using my hands this whole time and waving them around like I'm a mentally insane person, I really hope nobody has been watching, oh god or listening, they may want the spell too.

The really curly haired girl decided she needed to say something so she said "oh god I'm really sorry. Here let's take your mind off of the god awful event. My name is Hermione Granger," she points to herself, "his name is Harry Potter." She points to the black haired boy. "And his name is Ron Weasley." The ginger was pointed to next.

In a mechanical voice I say "Hi my name is Heather Murphey."

"see that's a start okay so I can assume you are in 5th year and so you must be 15. I must ask how come you didn't show up here when you were 11 though. If I'm not intruding."

"This is my first year of school"

"So you are home schooled then?"

"Kinda I was sort of home schooled in way. I was to powerful to not be schooled before I was 11 so different teachers came and taught me stuff till now, since I'm finally old enough to come to school."

Harry looks at me with shock and says "wait so you are only 11?"

" No, I would have came last year but I missed the age cut off so I had to wait another year so now I'm twelve" Right then an owl came and dropped a letter off into my lap. The letter was rolled up with a silver ribbon tied in a perfect bow. As soon as I saw the bow I knew exactly who it was from.

Eli looked down in my lap and saw that the letter didn't have anything on it "ooh someone has a secret admire" she says while nudging me with her elbow.

"umm no I don't it's just a random letter from a random person," I look down at my empty wrist, "oh look at the time. I got to go. Bye!" I run off before they could even say anything else about my secret letter after all, it is a secret.


End file.
